The bladebreakers go DnD!
by Emily Bee
Summary: A beybladeDnD crossover and erm... Well, just take a looksy.
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is my second ever fan fiction. My first was nothing to do with beyblade. Anyway this has the mains characters in it and is a DnD cross over. Takes place after the Russian tournament and hopefully is at least partly good. 

Okay something tells me I'm gonna regret writing this. 

So lets get this sorry-for-an-excuse fanfic on the road.

* * *

The blade breakers enter the V.R. DnD machine. Tyson was first up and he stared at the huge screen in front of him. The others followed closely behind him with Kenny bringing up the rear. 

Kai was the first to read the words on the screen, "Select your character's race, class, alliance, colours and voice."

Max was sniggering behind Kai because he thought it was funny Kai was going to play an arcade game with them. On the floor was a star with the words stand and select on them. Kenny stepped up to the screen with Rei behind him.

"According to the instructions on the screen you just step on the star and select the characters inputs", Kenny said. "Sounds simple enough, even Tyson can do this!"

"Hey! For that remark I'm going first!" Tyson replied standing on the star. "Lets see, I want to be a Human paladin, Lawful good, Gold and red and I want a adventurous and heroic voice!"

"Typical!" Kai remarked.

Instantly Tyson was surrounded in sparkles. When they ceased from surrounding him, Tyson was revealed in his Gold armour with the red decorations. 

"Cool!" Tyson said, amongst shocked at the sound of his voice! "Wow I like what this thing did with my voice!" Tyson stepped off the star and did a twirl to the others.

Next Max stepped up to the star and began, "Human Ranger, Lawful Good, Orange and Green I want a friendly and down to earth kind of voice!" He said cheerfully.

This when the sparkles cleared Max stood there in a cotton suit that was coloured mainly green with orange decorations embedded in it.

"How do I look?" he asked testing out his voice.

"Whoa Max you look great!" Tyson replied as Max carried and stood next to him.

"I guess its my turn next." Rei said. "Lets see Elf Mage/Cleric, True Neutral, White and blue and I want a wise and mystical voice." He said happily.

Rei walked off the star dressed in a long white robe with blue markings. He smiled and showed the others. 

"I like the pointy ears!" Max said cheerfully.

"Max, Rei has pointy ears anyway!" Kenny pointed out. 

Kai smiled and closed his eyes.

Next was Kenny's turn, "Dwarf Warrior, True Neutral, brown and grey and I think I want a deep and fierce voice."

Kai smirked and said "This will be a laugh Kenny as a warrior!"

Kenny stepped off the star wearing a viking-like helm and armour just as Tyson was saying to him, "What to go for brawn instead of brains for once Chief?"

"Yep!" Kenny replied.

Kai was laughing to himself as he stepped up to the star, in truth he hadn't planned to take part even though he had come. He felt this time he was better to stick with his friends, besides they would properly need him as usual.

"I want to be a human thief-" He began to say.

"Halflings are a better race for thieves Kai" Kenny pointed out.

"Yeh but their too small!" he replied, "I want to be Chaotic evil…"

"KAI!" Tyson shouted.

"Okay, okay, True Neutral then, sesh its only a game Tyson!" Kai replied.

"So beyblading and look what happened to you with the whole grandfather/boris thingy!" Tyson reminded him.

"I'll be black and red colour wise. And for a voice I want a rusty and mysterious one!". He said.

As Kai walked off the star dressed in his leather armour and hooded cotton robe Tyson smiled, for once everyone was taking part and he was happy. Happy until he heard another voice he always dreaded.

"Hiya peeps!" Tyson's grandpa shouted out. "So this is where you've been hiding, wow you guys looks really something!"

Tyson said forgetting his voce was now different, "Grandpa! We're trying to play a game here and-"

"Awesome it's a DnD game now this is something you peeps need me for!" he said laughing, "With my experience you'll not be lost in this techno-age game!"

Max whispered in Rei's ear, "Is this a good thing?" 

"Only if he chooses another class other then a bard!" Rei replied.

"Hey what's that Rei m'man, I should be a bard?" grandpa said.

Tyson grabbed Rei's throat and began to strangle him, Kai grabbed Tyson and was pulling him away from Rei while max tried to loosen Tyson's grip around his throat. Kenny was busy calming Tyson down and hoping Tyson's grandpa was only kidding.

"Lets see human bard, lawful neutral, bright red and yellow, I want a cool and totally hip-hop voice." Tyson's grandpa said.

"Oh no!" the blade breakers replied as Tyson's grandpa walked off the star dressed in the most outrageous outfit ever. He proceeded to throw his arms around all of them and pulled them into a cuddle, with Kai on the end pulling a face because he was too close to Tyson for comfort. "Now lets get this band wagon going and move 'em out!" grandpa yelled.

As they walked in the V.R. room Tyson whispered in Kai's ear, "You know, I think your gonna regret coming with us this time.

Kai replied, "just shut up and play along!"

* * *

Well theres chapter 1 done…

Will there be another chapter… :-/ 

Don't know…

Maybe I'll write it tomorrow…


	2. Bar troubles

Okay I finally brought myself to write a second chapter to this. I think my chapters are far too short. I may merge some of them at a later date. I am pondering on this at the mo. But if I do that it won't be until the 5th or 6th chapters are written. 

Anyway what trouble can the Blade Breakers get into. 

* * *

Tyson was the first to say something about the room they had entered "Man what a dump! Is this suppose to be a bar or something?"

Kenny hushed him, "Please Tyson, be quiet. We've only just this second entered the game and already the AI characters here are giving us strange looks! Do you want this to be written down as the shortest V.R. DnD game ever? There are different races in this game that can easily be upset if someone doesn't play their role wisely."

Kai looked around the room, he smiled and using his cloak of shadows skill quickly disappeared from sight.

"I think the best thing we can do is find a seat and work things out." Max said cheerfully. "Maybe someone in here can give us our first mission!"

"Sounds like a-" Rei's voice cut out, he looked around the room and with a blank look on his face asked, "Where's Kai?" he said. 

Everyone gave each other a blank stare.

"Gee gaz we better find him, who knows what could happen to him!" Kenny said panicing.

"Relax Chief!" Tyson said, "Kai can take care of himself, I'm sure he is around here somewhere. Lets just find somewhere to sit, I'm sure he is around here somewhere."

The bar was busy and crowded with people and somehow Blade Breakers (and Gramps) managed to find a seat. As they struggled to pull out the chairs to sit down even Gramps noticed a pretty lady in the corner of the room and carefully made his way to her, within seconds the whole entire bar was drowned in grandpa's voice singing a love song (badly) and mere moments later. The Blade Breakers gave a look of embarrassment and began to pretend they weren't with them. Meanwhile Kai decided to drop his cloak of shadows getup and sat down with the others.

"Man! How embarrassing!" Tyson said trying to shield his embarrassed face, then suddenly became aware of Kai's presence. "Kai! glad you have joined us where did you go?"

"Yeh Kai!" Max said.

"Kai please don't go off on your own in this game, who knows what trouble a player can get into!" Kenny said.

"I went to collect some funds for our cause." Kai replied.

"Really, well I suppose that's a good thing." Max said. 

Everyone agreed with a nod. Then moments later Kenny was suddenly hit by a thought.

"Kai..." he said. "If I recall your chosen class is thief right...?"

"Yep..." he replied.

As as grandpa began to sing another song (much to the horror of the lady he was singing to), the others gave each other a sick look as they suddenly all figured at once where Kai got the funds...

"Oh nuts...!" Tyson said. 


	3. Stranger times

Chapter 3... 

I still have a few ideas for this ficcy. Though I am running a little low on ideas on how to write jokes into this without going over board in silliness. 

You know... I think its about time the blade breakers were actually given something to do other then make things worst. That's right, time for there first mission! 

* * *

"31... 32...33... There, your gold is back in your hands." Kenny said as he handed a man his gold back after Kai had stolen it.

"There was 34 coins, not 33." The furious man said, sweat dripping from him.

Kenny thought for a moment and shifted his shoulders and put on a bold face, then took a deep breath and yelled, "Be lucky I gave you anything, I be tellin' ya never cross a dwarf, for I could just as easy be dipping my bread in yeh' blood!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean lie, I'll be off." The man said running away terrified.

Kenny sighed and asked himself, "It felt kind of nice to push around someone else for change, to be the tough guy... Yet why do I feel guilty for it?"

The others sat in the inn, resting after Kai 's great gold thieving spree. Tyson was messing about with his sword, Rei was meditating, Max was napping, Kai was brooding... and yes... Grandpa was STILL singing to the now sick looking lady in the corner of the bar... And no... His singing still hadn't improved.

"I don't know if the villagers were nice to us because Tyson's paladin character had a high charisma, Kenny said he would cut everyone's head off or grandpa said he wrote a new song he wanted everyone to hear." Max said woefully. 

"I think its funny Kenny is trying to act tough!" Tyson said. 

"I don't... According to my states booklet here since I'm an elf I'm suppose to hate Dwarves. I hope I don't have to start an argument with him. Strange but it doesn't say why Dwarves and Elves hate each other in here..." Rei replied. 

Max smiled and said, "My mum to used to tell me stories about Elves when I was little. I liked the one about this guy in a red suit that laughed 'hoho' who goes around giving people presents once a year'". 

"Max! That's Santa Claus!" Kenny said as he entered the room. 

"Oh..." Max said. 

"Oh brother!" Kai muttered to himself. 

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we suppose to find some mission to do or something by now?" Tyson asked. 

"After what Kai did, I think the best thing to do is just leave and find another town... But saying that we would properly end of getting hated in there too." Kenny sighed. 

There was a loud clang from the far corner of the room and moments later the young lady Grandpa had been singing to left the inn with her nose in the air. Then Grandpa wondered in front of everyone singing twinkle, twinkle little star before collapsing on the floor unconscious. Tyson went red in the face and covered it in shame with his hand, "If we get asked who Grandpa belongs with, just say he followed us home one day and hope they go away." 

Suddenly just they began to fall into deep though (Except for Tyson who was trying to kill a spider that had crawlled down besides him with his sword) a man appeared before them taking them all by surprise. 

"Ah, you must be the young travelers who are the talk of the town." The man said, Kenny quicker wrote down that a man who smelt of urine, had black teeth and heavy woven clothes talked to them... And the fact Tyson had knocked himself out whiling trying to kill the spider. 

"What's it to you pal?" Kai said. 

"Whoa, slow down Kai, I think you are trying to overact here." Rei said. 

The man smiled and held out his hand as if asking them to shake it, "I was just wondering if you can do me a favour... I need some adventurers for a important mission..." 


End file.
